Call Us Crazy
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: Set several months after the movie. Philip and Anne are getting ready to tie the knot but before they can chaos erupts. Philip's parents have been sending threatening letters to him demanding that he comes home. But now they've threatened to destroy the circus and Philip has to make choice. But will be remember he's not alone? And his promise to Anne to rewrite the stars?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Engagement

"Is everything alright?" W.D asked.

"Yes, everything's fine," Philip told him.

"Then why did you pull me off to the side?" W.D asked.

"There's something I need to ask you," Philip said. W.D raised his eyebrows.

"Is it Anne related?" W.D asked. Philip nodded.

"Yes, but it's not what you think it is," Philip said. "She's fine."

"Then what is it?" W.D asked.

"May I have your blessing?" Philip asked.

"What for... Oh!" W.D chuckled. "I see."

"I would have asked your parents but since neither of you two know where they are I figured I should ask you instead," Philip said.

"I don't know exactly how this works, but okay," W.D said. "You have my blessing. Now you'd better get going. I'm pretty sure you've got somewhere to be. " Philip checked his watch and his eyes widened. He was going to be late if he didn't get going.

"Right, thanks," Philip responded. He ran towards the door but before he left W.D called back to him.

"Carlyle!" Philip whipped around to face him. "You take care of her. You may be my boss but you hurt or ditch her, you answer to me. Got it? " Philip nodded. "Great, now get out of here." He did.

He barely managed to make it on time to his date but he did. Anne was wearing a simple dark blue gown and her hair was in a bun. Suddenly Philip felt nervous and excited at the same time. The reason was because of the ring in his pocket. He decided to take her out to the theater since they had been interrupted last time.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming," Anne said. "Or at least not on time."

"Sorry I just got held up," Philip said. He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?" Anne took his arm hesitantly. They began walking up the stairs and Philip noticed Anne's frown and stopped. "You okay?"

"Remember last time?" Anne said. Philip walked in front of her and held her hand.

"Anne, don't worry about it," Philip responded. "And don't think about it. This is our night. Don't let them ruin it. Besides, we agreed to rewrite the stars. Together. So shall we?" Philip held out his hand and Anne took it with a smile. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Anne had retaken his arm and they walked into the theater. Silently they took their seats. Philip glanced at a beaming Anne and smiled. He then looked back at the stage as the lights dimmed.

"Thanks Philip," Anne said. "I had fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Philip responded. "That play is one of my favorites." They were in the park walking hand-in-hand to Anne's place. "Anne, have you ever thought about the future? Marriage, kids?"

"A little," Anne admitted. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you would share that future with me, " Philip said. They stopped walking. Philip took out the ring, knelt down, and showed it to her. Anne was speechless. "Anne, I may not have much to give you but I can promise that I will be there for you no matter what. That together we will rewrite the stars. Make our dreams come true. So, Anne Wheeler, will you marry me?" Anne's face light up.

"Yes, yes!" Anne exclaimed. Philip placed the ring on her hand, picked her up, and swung her around. They both laughed even after Philip had put her down. They kissed under the moonlight and they were smiling like idiots. Philip walked Anne home and then went to his place. He was still smiling as he went inside. It fell once he saw a letter from his parents in his mail. He opened and read it.

Dear Philip,

I demand that you return home immediately. Those circus freaks are no good for your reputation and they will only lead to your demise. Your mother and I miss you so please come home. Or there will be consequences.

Sincerely,

Your Father,

Benjamin Carlyle

Philip threw it away once he had read it. He had been getting letters like that from his parents for last several months. This one, compared to the others, was very mild in the threatening. He had been threatened to be disinherited, ruined, and occasionally with physical harm. So far they had been easy to ignore since he no longer cared about his parents' money and he loved where he was. So Philip slept without a worry in the world.


	2. Chapter 2 The Threat

**Chapter 2: The Threat**

"So how'd it go?" Barnum asked. He and Philip were at the bar having their traditional evening drinks.

"What go? The show?" Philip teased. Barnum gave him the 'really' look.

"You know what I mean," Barnum told him.

"Yeah I do," Philip said. "And she said yes."

"Great! So what are the plans for the wedding?" Barnum asked.

"Now hold up! I only asked her yesterday. We still have to announce it to the others," Philip told him. "Besides we're probably going to have it in late spring and it's September."

"I know but I'm telling you from experience that the earlier you start planning the better," P.T said. "Cause we ended up rushing to get there since almost forgot the time to get the church cause they changed it on us the day before. And Charity almost forgot her veil!"

"You sure you're not just pulling my leg?" Philip responded. Barnum shook his head and chuckled.

"Nope," Barnum told him. "She almost lost her veil and I actually lost my tie. Though it was kind of our fault for planning for a wedding to be so soon after our engagement."

"Leave it to Barnum to rush in and ask questions later," Philip said. "Even with his own wedding."

"Yeah, though I doubt that'll be you with yours," Barnum responded. "You're the guy with a plan."

"I try to be," Philip yawned. Barnum checked his watch.

"It's late," Barnum informed him. "I'll see you tomorrow night for drinks. Oh, by the way Caroline has a dance recital Friday…"

"I'll be there," Philip answered. "What time?"

"Four," Barnum told him.

"Great!" Philip said. "Night P.T."

"Goodnight Philip," Barnum replied. Both men parted ways at the door and headed home. When Philip arrived home and he saw another letter from his parents in the mail. He was too tired to deal with it right at that moment and he was tired of the letters in general. So he threw it away and went to bed.

The next morning it was Wednesday. Philip went to work as always and on his way he remembered all the things they had to go over. The troop had go over their new act for tonight, which would take up most of the day, he had to go over the numbers with O'Malley, and he had to announce his and Anne's engagement.

"So when were you gonna tell me that you and Anne are engaged?" Lettie asked once he had walked into the circus.

"I was going to tell everyone today, but if Anne's already done that…" Philip said.

"No she hasn't, she just told me because I asked her about her ring," Lettie told him. "You're still gonna have to announce it to everyone else."

"Great," Philip said sarcastically. "It's at times like this that I miss Barnum."

"Because he did all the announcements for you?" Lettie guessed.

"Yeah, partly," Philip admitted. "And sometimes…Oh! Caroline has a ballet recital on Friday at four."

"I'll be sure to be there," Lettie responded. "Oh! And would you look at that?! The troop's all here." And sure enough they were and had gathered around Lettie and Philip while he had been talking with Lettie.

"Anne said there's something that you need to tell us," Charles a.k.a Tom Thumb said. "So spill."

 **Two Days Later**

"Hey! Over here!" P.T called out to W.D, Lettie, Anne, and Philip. The Barnums, except Caroline, were in their seats. When the circus bunch had heard P.T, they went over to where they were sitting and sat in seats close by.

The recital started and their eyes were all on Caroline. She was a graceful and talented ballerina and though one of her classmates had tried to trip her up it failed. Caroline's performance was flawless and perfect. Once they were done, they took their bows and the audience clapped for them. When the girls had left the stage, the Barnum and circus train proceeded backstage to pick up their little ballerina.

"Caroline!" P.T went up to eldest, picked her up, and swung her around before putting her back on the ground. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks Daddy!" Caroline said smiling. Philip then gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"For our little ballerina," he told her.

"Thanks Philip," Caroline responded.

"So what's the big news?" Helen asked Philip. "Dad said there was something that you and Anne wanted to tell us."

"I see," Philip replied. He faced Anne. "You want to tell them."

"We are engaged," Anne said. The female Barnums' faces lit up.

"Phin why didn't you tell me?!" Charity exclaimed cheerfully.

"I thought you'd rather like to hear it form them," P.T told her.

"Well congratulations," Charity told the couple. She gave Anne a hug and then Philip.

"Miss Anne can I be your flower girl?" Helen asked.

"You and your sister can both be my flower girls," Anne answered. They began walking through the lobby with Lettie, W.D, and the girl leading, Charity and Anne following, and P.T and Philip in the back.

"So how was announcing it to the troop?" P.T asked.

"Both exciting and terrifying all at the same time," Philip told him. "Then after I had I got a dozen "take care of her or else" speeches."

"Well, you had a reputation as a scandal," P.T reminded him.

"Yes HAD as in past tense," Philip said. "I'm not the man you met in the bar several months ago."

"True," P.T admitted.

"Philip is that you?" a familiar voice said. The two men turned around to see Philip's parents.

"I believe that's my cue to leave," P.T said. He turned to Philip. "I'll wait for you outside." He left and Philip walked towards his parents to close the gap between them.

"What do you want?" Philip asked.

"For you to come home," his mother said.

"And for you to leave the circus," his father added.

"We've talked about this," Philip said. "I'm not leaving."

"You don't have a choice," Mr. Carlyle stated.

"I believe I do," Philip responded. "And mine is no." Philip started to walk out on them.

"Philip, don't make this any harder than it needs to be," Mrs. Carlyle pleaded.

"If you don't co-operate, we will ruin and destroy the circus like how we ruined Harry's bakery," his father told him. That caught Philip's attention and made him swing around.

"First of all his name was Harold not Harry," Philip said. "Second of all on what charge do you think you can ruin the circus?"  
"It's all in the letter we sent you two days ago," his mother informed him.

"Think about it," his father said. Philip walked out on them and met P.T at the door. P.T's smile disappeared when he saw the expression on his friend's face.

"You okay?" P.T asked. Philip shook his head. "What did they want?"

"Me. Home," Philip said. "Nothing new. I just need to get home, okay? I'll tell you later." He left a baffled P.T and headed home. When he got home he fished out the letter from two days ago out of the trash. He opened it and read the following.

Dear Philip,

Your mother and I demand that you leave the circus and return to us. If you do not do as we wish, we will ruin the circus. O'Malley is a pick-pocketer and be charged with thievery. If this does happen, it will look like the circus is harboring criminals and no one will come to your shows. Then you will be sued on these charges by someone in the upper class, most likely us. So your choices are either stay and ruin the circus or come home and no harm will come onto them by us.

So Philip are you willing to destroy everything they've built? To destroy your fiancee's life and not be able to provide for her? And what about the others? They won't be able to get jobs either. Think about.

Sincerely, Your Father,

Benjamin Carlyle

P.S Remember Harry's bakery.

"I should've known," Philip muttered. He looked back at the P.S. "And his name is Harold not Harry!"

He looked at the time and realized he had to get going or he'd be late for the performance. Though if he was being honest with himself, he really wasn't feeling up to it. But it was too late to ask P.T to fill in for him and they needed a ringmaster. So he did the show half-heartedly and he went home directly after. His heart felt and unsure of what to do next.

 **Note:** **I made-up Harold and I will explain what happened to him and how he relates to Philip in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Deadline Given

**Chapter 3: Deadline Given**

"Phin! There's a letter for you from…Phillip Carlyle?" Charity said. The Barnums were having lunch and it was Saturday.

"Really?" P.T questioned. She handed it to him and he opened it.

"What does it say, Daddy?" Caroline asked.

"It says,

Dear P.T, Sorry if this is last minute, but I can't lead the show tonight, tomorrow, or Monday. Would you please fill in for me on these three days? I also will not be able to attend our evening drinks today or tomorrow either. I promise I will explain everything on Monday night's drinks.

From, Your Friend,

Philip

P.S Yes, it is related to parents and PLEASE don't tell Anne.

I promise I'll tell her when I can."

"Daddy, is Phillip in trouble?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," P.T admitted. "But knowing his parents, probably." He turned to Charity. "Would you mind if I did?"

"No, as long as you don't let it get to your head," Charity teased.

"I promise, I won't," P.T said. "Well, if I'm going to fill in, I'd better get going. See you girls, later!" P.T quickly ate, said his goodbyes, and headed out to the circus.

"Hey Barnum! What are you doing here?!" W.D asked.

"Phillip is taking the rest of the weekend and Monday off. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Barnum told him. Anne was surprised. She knew Phillip had been acting off last night, but something must have been MAJOR off if he was willing to hand the reigns over to Barnum for the next two days. So the first chance she had to talk to Barnum privately, she took it.

"P.T, do you know what's wrong with Phillip?" Anne asked.

"Not really," Barnum admitted. "He said he need these next few days off and he'd explain it to me on Monday. And told me he'd tell you about it as soon as he could."

"Is it related to his parents?" Anne asked.

"No doubt about it," P.T said. "But he didn't say what or how it is."

"Do you think he's okay?" Anne asked.

"I don't know, Anne," P.T admitted. "I don't know."

Phillip, meanwhile, was at his parents' doorstep. He knocked on his parents' door and it was opened by his father. He let him in and his mother joined them in the foyar.

"One question," Phillip said. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to learn that there are barriers and things we can't do," his father told him. "We thought you'd learned that with Harry but apparently you didn't."

"First of all his name is Harold," Phillip began. "And second of all, you had no right to ruin him."

"He was a scandal and a pig!" his father exclaimed.

"He was an honest man who was just trying to get his business off the ground," Phillip corrected. "And he was a gentleman in every way. The only reason you didn't like him was because he was from the lower class."

"Phillip, why are you here?" his mother asked.

"I just want to know why is it that you can't leave me alone?" Phillip asked. "When I'm applying by your standards you could care less where I am or what I am doing. Heck, I could be drunk and partying and you wouldn't care as long as I was still doing things by your rules. But when I'm not following them, all of a sudden you decide to be involved in my life. It doesn't even matter what MY opinion is but YOURS. And love where I am. You can't just barge right into my life and start telling me how to live it. You never cared before so why start now?"

His parents didn't know what to say and neither did Phillip. All Phillip knew was that he had crossed a line somewhere in the middle of his speech. His father's face hardened and his mother's was aghast.

"You have a week to decide," his father said. "And if you haven't decided by then, we WILL ruin the circus. Understood?" Phillip nodded and left. He head home, unsure and angry. Why couldn't they leave him alone? They had his whole life until now. So he had to play by their rules or they'd ruin what he was doing? He was positive that THAT wasn't love.

When he came home, his anger had died but his uncertainity had grown. What was he to do? He couldn't let them ruin the circus but he couldn't let his parents win either. And what about Anne? He couldn't leave her but for her not to be able to do what she loved again? He couldn't let that happen to her either. He sighed.

"What am I going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4 Phillip's Impact

**Chapter 4: Phillip's Impact**

It was Sunday afternoon and Phillip still didn't know what to do. Tomorrow he had promised to tell P.T everything about what was going on but he was starting to have doubts. He was torn between the two options because whichever one he picked, there would be consequences. Phillip looked at his mail from yesterday, which was still on the table. He hadn't had time to look through it last night so he had left it there. He went through it and saw a letter from…

"Charity?" Phillip questioned. He opened it and read it silently.

Dear Phillip,

I'm just reminding you that we're all here for you. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know what it's like to have to deal with snobby parents and to feel haunted by them. My parents sent me threatening letters for the first few years of mine and Phin's marriage and I remember the feeling. You feel alone and that you have to solve this on your own, but you don't have to and you're not alone. We're all here for you, especially Anne. Don't forget her in the mist of all of this and make her apart of this. Ask her what she wants instead of assuming what she wants. Ask her! Talk to her! Don't leave her out of this. Remember that as husband and wife you share your problems and triumphs. For better or for worse. Remember that.

Love, Your Friend,

Charity

Phillip smiled at the letter. "Good old Charity. Always knows how to help."

The circus' show that evening went amazingly well and there was a joy among the troop of having Barnum back. But there was also a great sadness for most of them. While they loved Barnum, they missed Carlyle and the way he did things. P.T actually called W.D out on his sadness after the show.

"What's with the sour face?" P.T asked. "Do you dislike me that much?"

"No, I just miss Carlyle," W.D admitted.

"Really? I thought you'd be relieved that you didn't have to watch him smooch with your sister," Barnum responded.

"And I am but I miss the way he did certain things during rehearsals," W.D said. Barnum shook his head. "He would always add or take away something from whatever routine we're working on and then build on it to make it bigger and better than last time. One time he added glow sticks into mine and Anne's routine and he dimmed the lights down a bit. Then slowly he started adding and taking away other things. And in two weeks he had us doing trapeze in almost pitch black while tossing sparklers back and forth in glow-in-the-dark outfits."

"Well, I'd pay to see that," Barnum said. "You're gonna have to show me that at some point."

"Yeah, the audience loved it," W.D added. "They love what he's done as much as what you have. While your approaches are different, they both have their pros. You're all jump-in and ask questions later. Let's start all the way at the big thing. While Carlyle, on the other hand, will have us start with something small and if we have doubts he either says, "trust me", "yes, I'm serious", or he'll teasingly dare us. And usually by the time we're doing the big thing, he always saying I told you so."

"Yeah, now we never question his ideas. Regardless of how silly they look at first," Anne said. Barnum was grinning from ear to ear from what he was hearing. He was proud of how well Phillip was managing the circus. He knew the guy had a flair for show business and he was proven right. He knew now more than ever that he had made the right choice to hand it over to him.

"Though some people are still skeptical," Anne said.

"How so?" Barnum asked.

"Well, they don't show it but some people don't like Phillip because of where he came from," Anne told him. "Mostly it's just a few of the newer recruits, but they think he's secretly trying to destroy us."

"Does he know?" Barnum asked.

"Yes, and the problem is that he hasn't addressed it," W.D told him. "And it's getting worse than just insults. He needs to get back here and handle this before this gets out of hand."

"Of all the times to have a problem at home and at work," Barnum muttered. W.D frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" W.D asked.

"When Phillip asked me to fill for him in his letter he said that the reason was related to his parents," Barnum told him. "But he didn't say how or why."

"Well, he'd better fix it soon, or the other'll get suspicious," W.D said. "And right now the last thing they need to hear about is his parents."

 **The Next Morning**

"Charity, there's a letter for you," P.T told her. "From…Phillip?" Charity took it from her husband and opened it. Once she had read it, she smiled. "What is it?"

"He's thanking me for the letter I sent him and that he'll be at the usual spot to have drinks with you on Monday, today," Charity said. "Also he said he'd like to come over and talk to me about what's going on with his parents. I'm thinking about tomorrow night. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect," P.T answered. He kissed her briefly. "I'll see you and the girls later. I've gotta get to work." He left the door without another word.

"Mr. Barnum, may I ask you a question," a performer asked. She must have been new since he did not recognize her. She wore a blue outfit that looked like Anne's, had blue eyes, and tan skin. What made her unique was that she had no hair or eyebrows.

"Of course," Barnum responded. "What is it you wanted to ask Miss…"

"Marie, Marie Turner," she told him. "I'm an acrobat and I do stunts on the elephants."

"Oh, I remember seeing that when I came by about a month ago," Barnum said. "I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"It wasn't your idea?" Marie asked.

"No, I'm surprised that he had thought of something like that," Barnum responded. "Since usually the crazy is my domain. But then again, Carlyle always does find new ways to surprise me. So what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Why did you quit?" Marie asked. "It just seemed so out of the blue for you to quit as soon as the circus came back." Barnum sighed.

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with my girl and I just knew that they needed me more than the circus did and does," Barnum started. "It's not that I don't like it here, but home is home and I knew it was time. I will always love this place but it was time to give it to someone else. Besides, Phillip needed to the ringmaster more than I did. Since he was always backstage and hiding. It was time for him to step out into the light and in order for him to be able to I had to back down."

"So you're not staying?" Marie assumed.

"As great as it is to be back, no, I'm not," Barnum told her. "Phillip just needed a break. He'll be back. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"NO," Marie said hastily. "Of course not." Barnum knew it wasn't the case but decided to drop it.

After the show that night, Barnum went to the usual spot for his and Phillip's drinks. It was the bar where Barnum had offered Phillip the deal that changed his life around for the better several months previous. P.T arrived first and waited.

Phillip arrived a few minutes late and sat beside him. Barnum cleared his throat to get Phillip's attention. Phillip turned to face him and sighed.

"My parents are threatening the circus, P.T. And I don't know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5 Hate and Advice

**Chapter 5: Hate and Advice**

"Your parents are threatening the circus?" P.T repeated. Phillip nodded. "Why?"

"To teach me a lesson about socializing with "scandals"," Phillip said using air quotations. P.T smiled at that.

"Nice to know you don't think that way about us," P.T said. "But in all seriousness, why would they threaten the circus all of a sudden like this?"

"I don't know," Phillip admitted. "They've been threatening me for months but I don't know why they would NOW threaten the circus."

"Wait, they've been threatening you for months?" P.T questioned. Phillip slowly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't a big deal until now," Phillip said.

"Your parents have been threatening you for several months how is that NOT a big deal?" P.T responded.

"Because before it was just me," Phillip told him. "Now, everyone else in the circus is at stake."

"So what're your options?" P.T asked.

"Stay and they'll ruin the circus, OR go back to them and they'll leave the circus alone," Phillip informed him.

"So what do YOU want to do?" P.T asked.

"I want to stay at the circus but I don't want them to ruin it," Phillip said. "I just don't know how to prevent them from ruining the circus without leaving, cause there's NO WAY I'm going back to them."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," P.T said. "But Charity can. She would get threatening letters from her parents every two weeks for months. Then we talked about it, she sent them a reply, and she never got another letter from them again. Oh! That reminds me. She would like you to care over tomorrow night so you two can talk about it. Think you can make it?" Phillip smiled.

"I'll be there," Phillip told hi. "Five good?" P.T nodded.

"Great! Also one question. When you gonna tell Anne?" P.T asked. Phillip swallowed his drink and sighed.

"I was planning on coming with you tomorrow and telling her then," Phillip told him.

"So you're coming back?" P.T assumed.

"For now," Phillip said. "It beats sitting and thinking at home. And I need to come back or the others'll start telling tales, especially Marie. Her and her group will have their lies around the circus before I even get to say a word."

"You know Marie?" P.T questioned.

"I KNOW everyone, P.T," Phillip answered. "It's kinda hard to run a show and NOT know everyone or at know not know their names." P.T chuckled.

"I can imagine that," P.T said.

"Marie, though, I don't understand," Phillip said. "She and her brother were more than happy to join the circus. Then less than a month in, she's all of a sudden giving me cold shoulders and is treating me as if I'm another snob."

"Any idea why?" P.T asked. Phillip shook his head.

"I treated her with dignity and respect like I do everyone else in the show," Phillip said. "I don't know why she started hating me or why anyone else is."

"Well, W.D told me that, "He [You] need to get back here and handle this before this gets out of hand," P.T told him. "Phillip, form what I've told it's getting worse. You can't ignore this. This could tear us apart."

"I know, I know," Phillip said. "I've been meaning to address this with them individually. It's just…we've been busy and then THIS happened. It's just been a roller coaster of events."

"I understand that but I'm saying, you need to address these matters, and soon," P.T told him.

"I kinda have to," Phillip responded. "They gave me a deadline. I need to have an answer for them by Saturday."

"So which one are you going to address first?" P.T asked.

"My parents," Phillip said. "I need to find a way to save the circus without going home. Otherwise, the problems with the performers won't matter."

"Sounds like a plan," P.T told him. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes you will," Phillip responded. Both men said their goodbyes and headed home.

 **The Next Morning**

Phillip was a man of his word. So he did as he said he would and came to the circus.

"Carlyle!" Phillip turned to see W.D and smiled. W.D went up to and gave him a hug. "I was getting a little worried about you." W.D let him go. "I mean, Barnum said you were coming, but you know, the rumors. Thought for a second you weren't coming."

"W.D, how bad is it getting?" Phillip asked. W.D's mile fell.

"Bad," W.D said. "There's talk of possibly rebelling and maybe even trying to "get you out of the picture"." Phillip sighed. "Phillip, things are blowing out of proportions."

"I know, I know," Phillip said while "messaging" his forehead. "I will address this but first I've got to deal with something else."

"Your parents?" W.D guessed. Phillip nodded. "What are they trying to do?"

"Bribe me into going home," Phillip told him. "How's Anne?"

"She's fine but worried sick about you," W.D told him.

"Do you know where she is?" Phillip asked.

"She's backstage checking on the ropes," W.D informed him. "You gonna tell her what's going on?" Phillip nodded.

"Yes, I am," Phillip said. "I'll see you later." Phillip ran off to find Anne and he found her exactly where W.D said she would be.

"Anne," Phillip called. Anne turned to face him, smiled, and hugged him.

"Phillip! It's so good to see you," Anne said. She let him go. "I've missed you." Her smile dropped when she saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" Phillip asked. Anne nodded and they went over to Phillip's "office". It was in a smaller and separate tent and had a desk and a chair.

"So what is it?" Anne asked.

"My parents are threatening to ruin the circus," Phillip said plainly. "They said that if I return home that they wouldn't."

"Do you think they would if you did go back?" Anne questioned.

"Knowing them, I doubt it," Phillip admitted. "My father especially. He would probably do it just to teach me that he means business. Like before."

"Before with who?" Anne asked. "Phillip, has this happened before? Phillip hesitated for a few minutes.

"Yes, it has," Phillip answered. "And I don't want it to happen again. To ruin what you all have built here."

"Phillip, you've helped build this place too," Anne reminded him. "Hold it!" She placed a finger over his mouth before he could say another word. "I'm not done. From what you've told me about your parents, they're horrible people who never cared. You've been forced to be something you're not for years and play a part for the world. But that changed when you joined the circus. For the first time you felt loved, appreciated, and happy, right?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how that relates…" Phillip started.

"It relates because that's everyone's story here," Anne told him. "This is as much your home as it is ours. You've more than proven your loyalty to us rather than to the snobs of New York. You've also taught us something."

"What?" Phillip asked.

"That you can't judge someone for being born where they are just like you can't blame us for being born the way we were born," Anne said. "And that they're not all bad when you get to know them." Phillip smirked.

"Thanks," Phillip said.

"No problem," Anne told him. "Now, when did this happen before?" Phillip hesitated. That was personal and he felt it wasn't her business but he also knew that Anne deserved the truth.

"Well, it was when…"

"Phillip! Anne!" the two turned to see W.D at the entrance.

"What is it?" Anne asked.

"As of right now, we have not been given an answer on our deal. So I will remind those who have not heard it. Unless our son returns to us, we will destroy the circus. You have till Saturday evening. Signed Benjamin Carlyle."

Phillip, W.D, and Anne had only heard that part of the letter from P.T. He had read it in front of the entire troop. When they had heard the name, Benjamin Carlyle, everyone froze and turned to face Phillip. Phillip was ready to have a heart attack. Why did they have to send a letter to the circus?

"Well, let's give them what they want." Marie had spoken up. All eyes fell on her. "Come on! This isn't his place. It never has been! All he's ever done is bring trouble."

"And yet we've been thriving ever since he's been leading," Lettie said. "I fail to see what "trouble" he's brought."

"Marie's right," another performer said. He was Marie's twin and he was bald as well. "Carlyle's the reason Barnum started chasing Jenny Lynd. He brought you all to England!"

"Now hold it right there!" Barnum exclaimed.

"Also he started the brawl that led to the building to be burned," another one of the "cult" said.

"Now hold up! That was me!" W.D shouted.

"This isn't his place!" another of one the cult yelled. "It never has been! He doesn't care about us!"

"He's just another snob!" Marie's brother added.

"Marie, all of you, that's enough!" Barnum shouted. That silence them. "Phillip?" Phillip had slipped out at some point during the verbal fight. P.T walked over to the Marie and her "cult". "That was out of line. What happened with Jenny Lynd was my fault and mine alone. Phillip had nothing to do with it. He actually warned me against it."

"And I started that brawl," W.D said. "Phillip had tried to talk to them. But OBVIOUSLY it didn't work. And as for not caring…that's a load of garbage and you know it."

"Hasn't he?" Marie questioned.

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have run into a burning building and nearly died to try to save one of us," W.D said.

"Marie, this has to stop," Anne told her. "When will you and your group understand that this is his home as much as it is ours. And if he had WANTED to destroy the circus, he would have done it ages ago."

"I can name three times he could have," Barnum said. "First, when I went on tour with Jenny, second, when the circus's building burned down, and third any time in the last several months." They were silent. P.T turned to Marie. "And if you can't except him than you should probably leave."

"I should've known better," Phillip muttered. He was on his coach at home. "I should've known they'd do that. Should've…" Phillip noticed Charity's letter. "Maybe she can help."

"I'm coming!" Charity called. She opened the door and found… "Phillip? Come on in." She let him inside. "You're a little earlier."

"Hope you don't mind," Phillip said.

"Oh, of course not," Charity responded. "What is it?"

"Do you think we can have that talk right now?" Phillip asked. Charity nodded. They went to the kitchen table and saw Caroline and Helen playing a board game.

"I win!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You always win!" Helen complained. "Why don't we ever play my game?" The girls turned to see their mother and Phillip. Their faces turned into a joy shock expression.

"Phillip!" they exclaimed. They got out of their chairs and ran up to him. Phillip smiled and knelt down as the girls threw themselves onto him for a hug.

"Hi girls," Phillip said. They released him.

"Girls, could you go play somewhere else?" Charity asked kindly. "Me and Phillip need to talk."

"Okay, mommy," Caroline responded. The girls headed off with Caroline leading and Helen slowly following. Phillip sighed.

"If only we all had the imagination and open-mindedness of children," Phillip said. "The world would be a different place entirely." Charity nodded.

"Yes, it would be," Charity agreed. They both sat down at the table. "So your parents…"

"Are trying bribe me into going back to them by using the circus," Phillip finished. "And if they don't get an answer by Saturday they'll ruin it anyways. You said that your parents sent you threatening letters when you first married P.T. How did you handle it?"

"Well, at first I tried to hid them," Charity started. "But when they kept coming, I knew I had to reply. Then Phin found out and, well, he wasn't very happy that I had hidden them from him."

"So what happened?" Phillip asked.

"We talked about it. And together we found a way to turn the tables on my parents and I've never gotten another letter since," Charity told him. "So my advice to you is to talk to Anne. She's going to be your wife and when you're married you work out your problems TOGETHER. Also, she might see something that you can't or don't see. Like how…"

"Two head are better than one," Phillip finished.

"Exactly," Charity said.

"Thanks Charity," Phillip said.

"Anytime, Phillip," Charity responded. "So I guess that means that you won't be coming to dinner?" Phillip shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer though," Phillip told her.

 **The Next Morning**

Wednesday morning. It was three days till the deadline. Barnum was still leading the circus but there was tension among all the performers. The events of yesterday were still fresh on everyone's mind.

"Anne!" P.T ran up to Anne who was getting the ropes ready. "This came for you and it's from Phillip." Anne stopped what she was doing and took the letter from P.T. She read it silently and it said the following.

Anne,

Come to my place. I'll explain everything.

Love,

Phillip

"P.T, may I…" she began.

"I'll let W.D know where you are," P.T told her. Anne smiled and went to change. After she had, she headed for Phillip's. She knocked and he opened the door and let her in. They smiled and he let her in.

"Glad you came," Phillip said. He closed the door behind her.

"So what did you mean by before yesterday?" Anne asked. They both sat on the coach.

"I've told you everything about my past except for one thing," Phillip began. "I had one friend before the circus. His name was Harold."


	6. Chapter 6 Remembering

**Chapter 6: Remembering**

"We met at school when we were in second or third," Phillip began. "I met him after he had tried to steal some food from my lunch. I caught him in the act then I gave him it back to him. We were friends ever since. We grew up together and he grew more "slight of hand" but he never had to use it though. He was a gentleman in every other way.

I helped him get a job when he was older and I helped him set-up for a bakery later on. You see, his family had always had a bakery and he had worked in ever since he was a child. But since he was the middle child, he wouldn't get his family's. So I helped him set-up his own. He was just about to open it when…everything fell apart.

My parents found out that I was friends with Harold and they demanded that I "stay away from that no good scandal". I didn't so they ruin Harold's bakery before it even opened. "To teach me a lesson on associating with low-lives." Harold was furious, he was yelling at me and blaming me for it, saying he never wanted to see me again, and that was the last time I ever saw him. After that, I went running back to my parents and followed their way and almost never left their sides. My father kept a closer eye on me after that so that we wouldn't have another "incident" and my mother would look at me as if I was planning a war. Basically, I was lonely and miserable that was…until Barnum offered me a deal to join the circus.

Ever since I've been happy and done things I don't regret for once. I felt free and alive these last several months and I don't want to lose that OR you." Phillip paused before resuming. "You, Barnum, and the circus are the BEST things that ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade these last several months with you for ANYTHING. But I don't want you or the others to lose what you love because of me." Anne cupped Phillip's cheek.

"Phillip, I treasure and love you WAY more than trapeze," Anne told him. "I always have. And, call me crazy, but I'd much rather be in the poor house with you than be doing trapeze underneath the circus's tent." She then started to sing quietly. "All I want is to fly with you." Phillip smiled.

"All I want is to fall with you," Phillip sang quietly.

"So just give me all of you," they both sang. "It's not impossible. Say that it's possible." They sang the rest louder as if to declare it to the world. "How do we rewrite the stars?! Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you. And it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be! Why don't we rewrite the stars?! Changing the world to be ours!"

"You know I want you," Anne sang quieter. "It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied." She stopped singing and said, "Remember?"

"I never forgot," Phillip answered. "I just didn't know if that's what you still wanted."

"I want to be with you," Anne told him. "No matter what." Neither said a thing for a few minutes.

"Think we can stop my parents?" Phillip said.

"Definitely," Anne responded with a smile. "We'll find a way to turn the tables on them. Can you think of anything that they did that they would rather not have be known?" Phillip scratched his head while thinking. Then it hit him.

"Actually there is," Phillip said. His surprise look turned into a smile. "I've got the perfect thing to use."

 **Later That Day**

"Anne!" W.D exclaimed. "I thought you'd be gone all day. Woah! What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

"The fact that Phillip's going to be staying with us," Anne started. "AND that he's going to settle the problem with his parents and give them what they deserve."

"A slap on the face?" W.D teasingly guessed. Anne chuckled.

"I wish," Anne responded. "But no. At least not physically. But this'll DEFINITELY be a slap on face to their pride."


	7. Chapter 7 Crises Averted

**Chapter 7: Crises Averted**

"Do you have an answer?" Mr. Carlyle asked. It was Thursday morning.

"Yes I do," Phillip told him. "And I'm coming back to you. And you're not going to ruin the circus."

"What makes you think that you CAN?" Mr. Carlyle asked.

"Carlyles involved in scandalous activities" wouldn't that make the headlines?" Phillip stated.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Carlyle demanded.

"Remember all those times during the financial crisis when you were talking about needing money when I was teen, when you thought I wasn't listening?" Phillip said. "Every time it was brought up, there was always a mention of shipping hops and the fear of getting caught. Hops is, after all, an ingredient often put in beer for flavoring." He stopped and allowed what he was implying to sink into his parents' minds. "I wonder what the rest of your "friends" would think if that got out? Or even the police?"

"Phillip, you wouldn't," his mother said.

"I will IF you ruin the circus," Phillip told her. "If you do, I will take you down with us."

"What makes you think that the press will believe you?" Mr. Carlyle asked. "You're a scandal remember?"

"Because I have proof," Phillip informed him. "I have a copy of the shipment papers indicating that you were shipping hops illegally into the US to make beer. Now, here's the new deal. You leave the circus alone and I'll leave YOU and your reputation alone."

"You're BLACKMAILING us!?" Mr. Carlyle said angrily. "Us your parents?!"

"Yes," Phillip answered. "And don't forget that the reason I am is because you were trying to blackmail ME first. So do we have ourselves a deal?"

"You'd rather stay with those freaks than us?!" Mrs. Carlyle questioned.

"Yes, because those "freaks" are my family," Phillip told them. "And they've been a better family than you and father ever were. Now, do have a deal? You leave me and the circus alone and I'll leave you and your reputation alone." He held out his hand. "Deal?" Mr. Carlyle shook it quickly.

"Deal," Mr. Carlyle said. He then dropped Phillip's hand.

"Well then, good day," Phillip responded. He tipped his hat to them before leaving. Once he left the gate he smiled a mile wide. It was over. "Yes! Yes!" He ran off to the circus to tell Anne.

He arrived at the tent and nearly collided into Barnum.

"Woah! What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Barnum asked.

"I'll tell you later. Do you know where Anne is?" Phillip asked.

"She's getting the new equipment out of the storage "closet"," Barnum told him. "Why…" But Phillip had run off before he could finish his question. Phillip found Anne in the storage "closet". He ran up to her.

"Anne! Anne!" he exclaimed. She worlded around to face him. "It worked! It worked!" She smiled and they hugged. "It's over."

"What worked?" W.D asked as he walked in on them. "And what's over?" They broke their hug and faced W.D.

"My blackmail on my parents," Phillip told him. "It worked."

"You blackmailed your parents?" W.D questioned. He nodded.

"They won't do anything to us unless they want to go down too," Phillip said.

"Wow," W.D said. "Way to go, Carlyle."

"So THAT'S why you're so happy," Barnum as he joined them in the "closet". "So I'm guessing this means you're staying."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Barnum," Phillip told him. "Though, there is one thing we need to do before you leave."

"And what is that?" Barnum asked.

"TWO ringmasters, one night only," Phillip said. "What do think?" Barnum smiled.

"Tonight or tomorrow?" Barnum asked.

"Tonight," Phillip answered. "Now, to address the other problem. Do you know where Marie and the other members of her cult are?"

"I'll go get them for you," Barnum told him. "They'll be in your office tent."

"Thanks," Phillip said. Barnum left to round them up. Phillip turned to Anne. "After I take care of this, we can start planning the wedding."

"No more interruptions?" Anne said.

"No more interruptions," Phillip repeated. He kissed her. "I'll be back."

"Mister Barnum, why did you call this meeting?" Marie asked.

"He didn't." The "cult" turned to see who had spoken. It was Phillip. "I did." He walked up to the front where P.T was standing.

"I'll leave you all to it," he said before he left the "office". The "cult" turned to Phillip.

"Now, why do you hate me?" Phillip asked. "Because the only reason I've gathered are one, where I'm from, two, my methods, and three, hating me because your friends are. Are there any more?" They didn't say anything for five whole minutes. "That's it? Good. First of all, you know as well as I do that to judge someone based on where they're from is ridiculous. A lot of you are judged on that and so is P.T. To do the same makes you no different than the snobs. Second of all, my method of taking things slower is for safety and to prevent accidents. It's not because I think you're children and can't handle the big things. It's to make sure we don't have accidents on stage and someone gets injured. And some times you're right. It IS childish at times and it can come off as that even though it isn't. I do it that way because I'm trying to pace you so you don't feel rushed every time I introduce a new thing. Cause in the past there were several almost accidents because of rushed routines. I'm not saying we haven't had them but there have been fewer cases of it on stage. The third reason isn't really a reason. It's bandwagon." He paused to give them a chance to speak. They didn't.

"Listen, you don't have to like me, but you at least have to respect me as your boss. We don't have to see eye-to-eye on everything and if you have a complaint, let me know. I'm more than happy to listen. You may be right some times. If you are, we'll fix the problem. If you're not, I'll explain how. So, are you willing to work WITH me instead of conspiring against me? The choice is yours. You can stay here regardless but it would make things easier for all of us if we co-operate. Again, the choice is yours."


	8. Chapter 8 Resolved

**Chapter 8: Resolved**

"So how'd the meeting with the performers go?" P.T asked.

"Fine," Phillip answered. "They understand why I'm doing things the way I am. And if they have a question they know they can talk to me about it. Now, what have I missed while I was gone?"

"Not much," P.T told him. "We've doing new routines, added in fireworks, but other than that…"

"Wait, added fireworks?" Phillip questioned. P.T nodded. "To be light up INSIDE the tent." He nodded again. "P.T! Are you trying to burn this place down?!" He laughed.

"Probably," P.T responded. "But…you can't sue me for pushing me too hard."  
-

"Mommy, is daddy in the show tonight?" Caroline asked.

"Mommy, is Phillip in the show too?" Helen asked.

"Yes, yes your father and Phillip are BOTH in the show tonight," Charity answered.

"Yay!" Helen exclaimed. They took their seats and it was then that Charity noticed that Helen was eating out of a bag of peanuts.

"Helen, did you get that from Phillip?" Charity asked. Helen nodded.

"He said that me and Caroline could munch on this in case we got hungry," Helen told her mother.

"That was very nice of Phillip," Charity said. "Did you thank him?" Helen nodded.

"Forgive me for butting in, but can I ask you something, miss?" Charity turned to see the man who had spoken to her. He was in the seat next to her and he had brown hair, green eyes, a scruff brown beard, hair, and mustache, and tan skin. To Charity he looked like someone in between a scandal and an upper class gentleman.

"Of course, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Charity asked.

"The Phillip you were talking about, he wouldn't happen to be Phillip Carlyle?" he asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Charity answered. "Why?"

"Just surprised," he said. "Oh, by the way, I'm Harold Greenfield." He held out his hand.

"Charity, Charity Barnum," she said as she shook his hand.

"You wouldn't happen to related P.T Barnum would you?" Harold asked.

"Actually he's my husband," Charity told him. "Might I ask why you're so interested in the ringmasters?"

"Well I…"

"Mommy, it's starting!" Helen exclaimed. Indeed it was. For the first half of the show, Barnum was the ringmaster but after that Phillip took his turn. The show was over all amazing but what really stunned the audience was the finale. Both ringmasters came onstage and all the performers circled around them. They then sent off fireworks inside the tent. The audience erupted into applause as everyone took their bows.

"That was amazing!" Charity exclaimed. She hugged P.T and so did the girls. "You were great." She turned to Phillip. "You were too of course!" Phillip chuckled.

"Thanks Charity," Phillip said. "For everything." The girls, after hugging their father, ran up to Phillip and hugged him. He knelt down and returned their hug. Helen, after she had finished hugging him, jumped on his back. Phillip grunted and then chuckled. He stood up and held onto to her as he did. P.T, Charity, Anne, and Caroline laughed as Phillip spun them around for a little bit. Phillip then knelt down and Helen got off gently.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?" Caroline asked him.

"I think you're a little too big for me," Phillip told her. "Maybe your father will if you ask him nicely." She turned to her father.

"Please?" Caroline begged.

"Maybe tomorrow," P.T told her.

"Phillip?" They turned in the direction of the voice. Charity recognized him as the man who they had sat next to. Phillip recognized him as well.

"Harold?" Phillip questioned. Harold walked closer towards Phillip and smiled. Phillip returned it. "Anne, P.T, Charity, Caroline, and Helen this is Harold Greenfield. My old childhood friend."

"Pleasure to meet you," P.T said. He held out his hand and Harold shook it. Harold looked at Charity.

"I believe I saw you earlier," Harold said. "Nice to see you again." He looked at the younger girls. "And these two young ladies?"

"This is Caroline," Charity told him. Caroline waved to him. "And this is Helen." Helen waved to him. Harold tipped his hat to the two of them. Then Harold looked at Anne.

"And this is Anne Wheeler, my fiancée," Phillip said. Harold raised his eyebrows.

"Well congratulations," Harold said. He shook her hand. "You were amazing." He looked at Phillip and P.T. "You guys were too. ACTUALLY, this whole place is amazing."

"Glad you like it," P.T said.

"P.T, not to be rude but could you give me and Harold a minute alone?" Phillip asked. "We could use some time to check up." P.T nodded, and he left with Charity, Anne, and Caroline. Phillip then looked down and saw that Helen was hugging Phillip's leg.

"Are you in trouble?" Helen asked.

"No sweetie, I'm not in trouble," Phillip said. He then knelt down to her. She let go of him. "I'm just talking to an old friend. Okay?"

"Okay," Helen responded. She hugged him briefly before running off to follow her parents.

"She's a little heartbreaker isn't she?" Harold said.

"Very much," Phillip agreed. He turned back to Harold. "Harold I'm…"

"No, I'm sorry," Harold interrupted. "I never should've yelled at you. You did everything you could to help me and I treated you horribly. I was just so angry at your parents so I took it all out on you."

"And I'm sorry that I didn't take their threat seriously," Phillip responded. "I should've and if I had it might have saved your bakery."

"Still, that didn't give me the right to yell at you," Harold said. "You were a better friend to me than I deserved. Think you can forgive me?"

"As long as you'll forgive me," Phillip responded.

"Deal," Harold answered. He reached out his hand and Phillip shook it. "So how did you end up HERE of all places? I thought you went back to parents." Phillip chuckled.

"I did. And as to how I ended up here, now THAT'S a story," Phillip started. "I'll tell you all about it. Come on, let me show you around."

"Did all of that really happen or are you just pulling my leg?" Harold asked. Phillip shook his head.

"It all really happened," Phillip responded. "Everything from singing and dancing in the bar to almost dying from the fire."

"I was more thinking that you stood up to your parents," Harold said. "Twice. Before you wouldn't dare oppose them. Now I think you can do it in your sleep."

"I think I could," Phillip responded. "Well, enough about me. How have you been?"

"Alright," Harold said. "I've got a job and still trying to raise money for my bakery. Robert is doing well with our family's. Hannah is married and going to have a baby. Kenny is a traveling doctor. My father died of sickness last month and my mother…she's pretty weak. We're trying to raise money to send her to the doctor but…it's just been hard. We don't know if she'll make it." Phillip's face was full of concern. Harold tried to pull a fake smile but it didn't foal Phillip. "Other than that, we're great. I'd better get going. See you later!"

"See you later!" Phillip responded. Harold then left the tent. Phillip then smiled. "Hope you like your present."

"Harold! Where were you?" Robert asked.

"I was at the circus," Harold answered.

"The show ended over an hour ago," Robert responded. "What were you doing?"

"Well, do you remember Phillip Carlyle?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, why?" Robert asked.

"Well, it turns out he's the main ringmaster at the circus," Harold told him. Robert's jaw dropped.

"What! You're pulling my leg," Robert responded.

"No, I saw him," Harold said. "Anyways, we were just visiting. How's mother?"

"Not too well," Robert replied. "I got a letter from Kenny. He said he'd be here next month."

"She doesn't have till next month," Harold stated.

"I know, but there's nothing else we can do," Robert said. He then noticed that there was an envelope in Harold's back pocket. "Wait, what's that in your pocket?" Harold pulled it out surprised. "Where did you get that?"

"I don't know," Harold admitted. "I wasn't there earlier." He opened it and saw that it was full of cash and in large numbers. "What? But how…" Then it hit him. "Phillip."

"But wouldn't you have known?" Robert questioned. Then Harold remembered that during the tour Phillip had taken him to his "office" and had lingered a little while inside. Also that he had led him around afterwards by putting his arm around his shoulder. Harold chuckled.

"He remember that trick I taught him," Harold said. "The little sneak."

 **Almost done!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

"You keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole into the carpet," P.T told Phillip. Phillip stopped pacing immediately. "Cold feet?"

"No," Phillip lied. P.T gave him a 'really' look.

"Phillip, you're a horrible liar, but that was the worst one," P.T said. "Phillip, it's okay. I had cold feet on my wedding night. It's pretty normal."

"Since when is anything about us "normal"?" Phillip said.

"Point," P.T responded. "Well at least time no one's forgotten anything."

* * *

"How could you lose the veil?!" Lettie exclaimed.

"I didn't loss it, I gave it to W.D," Anne responded.

"Annie, you KNOW he losses EVERYTHING he gets," Lettie said.

"Did you really loss the veil?" Charity asked as she walked in. They nodded. She groaned. "Not again!"

"We'd better not tell the boys," Lettie said. "Phillip's nervous enough as it is. Charity, could you go find W.D? I think he's in the guy's dressing room."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Charity pocked her head in.

"Can I borrow W.D for a minute?" Charity asked.

"Something wrong?" Phillip questioned.

"No, I just need to ask him something," Charity responded. W.D questioningly walked to the door and left the room with Charity.

"Should we be concerned?" P.T said.

* * *

"Where's the veil?" Charity asked W.D once they got into the girls' dressing room. He looked surprised.

"I thought Anne had it," W.D said.

"She said she gave it to you," Charity responded.

"Oh, um, I think I may have left it at our place," W.D said.

"Seriously?!" Lettie exclaimed.

* * *

"Yeah, something's wrong," Phillip said.

"No kidding," P.T responded. "Something's DEFINATLY wrong if Lettie's yelling."

* * *

"You're kidding?" Anne asked.

"Sorry Anne, I wish I was," W.D responded.

"But we don't have time to run back and get it," Lettie said.

"Charity do you still have your veil?" Anne asked.

"Yes, I'll go run and get it," Charity replied. Charity ran out of the room.

"How long till it starts?" Lettie said.

"Thirty minutes," Anne answered.

* * *

"So…what did they want?" P.T asked.

"Nothing," W.D said hastily. P.T and Phillip looked at each other as if to say "is he lying or is he telling the truth?'. So they decided to drop it.

"So how are Helen and Caroline doing in the girls' dressing room?" P.T asked.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Come on, where is it?" Charity asked. She was rummaging through her stuff to find it and several things were thrown across the room. After five minutes, she found it. Then she saw the clock. "Ten minutes?!"

"It's almost time!" Lettie fretted.

"We could always go without the veil," Anne suggested.

"But it's traditional!" Lettie said.

"Lettie, this isn't exactly a traditional wedding," Anne responded.

"I know, but the veil is…a staple," Lettie replied. Someone knocked on the door and it was opened by W.D. "Is it time?!"

"Not yet but everyone's getting seated," W.D told them. "But it'll be soon. Sorry I forgot the veil."

* * *

"Someone forgot something didn't they?" Phillip guessed.

"That would explain W.D and Charity's jitters," P.T responded. "I'm betting it's the veil."

* * *

Charity ran into the girls' dressing room panting.

"I've got it," she said. She handed it to Anne.

"Just in time," W.D stated. "We're ready to start."

* * *

Charity took her seat since she wasn't in the wedding. Since Phillip and Anne didn't have very many close friends, they decided to only have a maid of honor, Lettie, and a best man, Phin. The congregation was made up of the circus troop and Harold and his family. Her little girls are the flower girls and Charles was the ring-bearer because they didn't have anyone else to do it.

The wedding march began and her little girls started trotting along with their little flower baskets, tossing flowers every few steps. Then Charles came with the cushion that had the rings on them. When they reached the end of the aisle, the girls went to the left and Charles went to the right. Then P.T and Lettie walked down the aisle together arm-in-arm, as is traditional. Then P.T went over and stood next to Phillip where Charles was as well. Lettie went and stood where the girls were. Then Anne came in arm-in-arm with W.D.

* * *

Phillip's jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, was holding a bouquet of red roses, and was wearing a veil. Their eyes locked and they smiled. When they reached the end, Phillip removed her veil, Lettie took Anne's bouquet, and W.D went and stood next to P.T. They stood facing each other and held hands.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered together today to witness the union of Anne Wheeler and Phillip Carlyle…" The rest of the ceremony seemed to drown out especially for the lovebirds. They didn't come back down to earth till the priest said, "Anne, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do," Anne answered.

"And do you, Phillip, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest continued. "In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? For richer or for poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do," Phillip answered.

"May I have the rings?" the priest said. Then Charles presented the rings in front of the priest. He took them off their cushion and turned first to Anne. He gave her the ring and Anne held Phillip's right hand. "Anne repeat after me. 'With this ring'."

"With this ring," Anne repeated.

"I wed thee," the priest said.

"I wed thee," Anne said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," the priest said.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband," Anne repeated.

"Till death do us part," the priest finished.

"Till death do us part," Anne finished. She slid the ring onto his ring finger. The priest then turned to Phillip and gave him the ring.

"Phillip, repeat after me," the priest said. "With this ring."

"With this ring," Phillip repeated.

"I wed thee," the priest said.

"I wed thee," Phillip repeated.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," the priest said.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Phillip repeated.

"Till death do us part," the priest finished.

"Till death do us part," Phillip finished. He slid the ring onto Anne's ring finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride." They didn't need to be told twice. They kissed almost immediately after he stopped talking. The crowd roared in approval.

* * *

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Harold asked Phillip.

"We're planning on going to London," Phillip answered. "And we'll be there for two weeks. So how's the bakery going?"

"Great," Harold said. "And we've been able to pay for mother's medicine. Though you REALLY didn't have to pay collateral for it."

"I know but after indirectly destroying the fist one, I figured I should at least pay for the collateral for this one," Phillip said. "I'll have to stop by and visit when I get back."

"OR…I could give you a sample of it now," Harold said. He then pulled out a box of cookies from behind his back. Phillip's eyes widen.

"Are these your filling…" Phillip began. He nodded. Phillip grabbed a cookie and began to wolf it down. "I forgot how good these are."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow your veil," Anne said to Charity.

"Of course," Charity responded. "I'm glad I was able to get it in time. Think the boys suspected something?"

"Probably," Anne said. "But it turned out okay. So it's not a big deal."

"So, are we still going to do the bouquet toss?" Charity asked. Anne shook her head.

"Since it would only be Lettie we decided to cut it," Anne answered.

"Would you care for a dance, Mrs. Carlyle?" Phillip asked. Anne smiled.

"Of course," Anne responded.

* * *

"What?!" W.D exclaimed. "You're serious?" It had been a year and a half since their wedding.

"It's true," Phillip told him.

"Well, I'll be darn," P.T said. "Looks like we're gonna have another little one running around here." Anne rubbed her abdomen, which was currently the home to her and Phillip's child.

"Yes," Anne responded. "Yes, there will be."

The End of One Story

Is the Beginning of Another


End file.
